


Another chance to love

by SoftforLoona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftforLoona/pseuds/SoftforLoona
Summary: She was falling deeply in love but only one thing was stopping her, her special conditionOrAn Angel Of death falling in love to one human





	Another chance to love

Oh! Do you here because you want to hear a story??   
What kind of story you want to hear??  
Maybe an horror story??   
Or a Hope story??   
Maybe that story of a guardian Angel that decided become a human again to lives with her love??   
Or maybe that story of a Angel Of Death that was given the opportunity to love?? 

The last one?? Well, sit down and listen carefully.

Before anything, we need to know our Angel.

 

 

………….

 

 

Hyejoo was a human, with a life normal and everything. One day she found that she was suffering a really unknown disease, She met the Death her last night and they make a deal. The Angel deal. 

"You stay in earth, but not like a human or a death ghost, mostly like an Angel Of Death. You will help me with all the souls and I will give you a body."

Of course Hyejoo accepted the deal. She really wanted to be in earth more, even if she didn’t was a human anymore. The girl saw how her parents died, her sister and her girlfriend. Her two best friends. After all the dead the black haired girl stayed in death place.

She made friends, from heaven and earth. But she lost friends too, one of the heavens was that Angel girl that wanted a life again for her love, and another one was that Angel boy that betrayed death and the Goddess of life.

She watched how humans were created, how all their lives were planned and how they will died. 

Hyejoo really became a lonely Angel. She liked being alone. Sometimes the girl turns as a human, to feel something but that was impossible. She didn’t had more friends humans anymore, because when they die you feel empty but the worst thing is when you receives the names of you friends. And they see the real you.

Most of the souls they take, become another human, most of souls are old but these years, The Goddess of life created a new ones. 

Others things She could appreciated there in Death place was of course, the relationship of the two Goddess. everybody there ignore that relationship, but everybody knows too what kind of relationship they had. Like a human one. And they seems happy so, nobody talk about it, never.

Hyejoo remember one day that she received a name of a university's boy. The black haired girl watched an Angel Of death waiting outside a room, when she looked at her, she could guess the pain in her eyes, so Hyejoo understood what kind of death was that.

Our girl likes to be early for the death, to see what kind of person she was taking with her. She located the boy talking to three really pretty girls. Hyejoo found a bunch of color in their hairs. One had green, the other ginger, the boy was pink and the girl in his side purple. 

She payed attention to the last one, a young soul in this world. Two lives only, meanwhile all her friend are old enough to make a new city. Her eyes were a brown beautiful, brightness and full of life. Her cheeks looked soft to the touch, they were pink for the cold, the same to her nose. Hyejoo found herself looking at her lips and that red lipstick together with her smile was Hyejoo lost. The sun was soo off compared to her smile. 

In that moment, Hyejoo regretted received the name of her friend.

They said goodbye to him, not knowing that it was going to be the last time. The Angel followed him for the campus looking how he was so happy to pass that test important. She touched him. And he collapsed in the wax. She watched how all the people there were running to helped him, but our angel already was walking with his soul.

He seemed a little confuse, making questions in his mind, why his body was in the wax? or why he felt so free and light?. He doesn’t had much time to think before she threw him to the sky.

She passed for the university again to see the guy friends. Hyejoo found them happy and making jokes about something, not knowing what just happened. She saw the green girl received a call and her smile falling. Her friends started to make questions, and when she could talk again everybody started to cry and hug. Hyejoo stared the purple girl, and how she didn’t allowed herself to cry in front of her friends.

 

Of course when Hyejoo crossed her two weeks later. She was surrounded for a sad aura, but her bright look still in her eyes. Her big smile kept in her face. Hyejoo really started to believe that she wasn’t real. Hyejoo discovered her name in Goddess of life place, Choi Yerim. A pretty name to a pretty girl. That day Hyejoo gave her a look before left to the next soul. A teacher making her class. She enter to the teacher class and sat in one of the back chairs, she could saw a lot students appreciated her. It was a shame that Hyejoo was here to take her life and soul. She seemed frustrated about something when she finished her class. Hyejoo followed her to the street, despite her humor Hyejoo saw her smiling to everybody. She enter in her car and Hyejoo put herself in the copilot. She saw her put the key and get out of that parking lot. She was driving without belt. Hyejoo found the rock in the street. Hyejoo touched the car and she get offed. Seeing the accident and how she rolled for the street. She took her soul and threw it to the sky.

That was her new life. See people die for her special touch. 

 

 

………….

 

 

Very sad right?  
Imagine that kind of work   
Take people life and soul   
it’s really lonely   
What??  
How was her life after seeing that girl??

Let me tell you.

 

 

……….

 

 

Hyejoo looked at Yerim from away, she learned a lot of things from her. She always was smiling to everybody. In the beginning was a little annoying but one day the black haired girl appreciate her poker face and she didn’t like it. The death girl discovered that her face was because she failed a test that morning. She was really nice to her friends, especially her roommate. A little blonde, she keeps laughing when her roommate almost burned everything in their room only for trying to cook a soup. 

Hyejoo watched her real being in nights, when she stayed late in the library, her bright personality turned to a quiet personality. She contemplated her cried and angry when something didn’t came as she wanted. She looked her frustrated. One day she almost fight to a boy for laugh of her hair. She learned that her friends really loved her, they always cared about her, bringing food and water on her practices. Or like they treat her like a little sister or daughter. 

Hyejoo discovered herself always coming back to Yerim at the "end of her day", she was completely caught for her beauty and cuteness. She was feeling that warm on her stomach. Thing that Hyejoo didn’t felt a long time ago. 

It was scary but fascinating in the same time.

 

 

……….

 

 

She was falling and nobody was telling her   
It was strange to her because she was dead, you know? She had that body death and of course she could become an human and pretend to be one but without feelings  
How they finally met??  
Was a strange way to know someone

 

………..

 

 

Hyejoo was in the city one day to take another soul, one of the hardest, a little child. Because they could see them. She was with the little girl and her father was playing with her when the back haired girl saw Yerim crossing the street with her green friend. Hyejoo was ignoring her these couple of days. Because she wanted to become a friends but the angel was scared. The little girl asked her why she was looking that girl. The little child was intelligent enough to know why, she said to Hyejoo that her dad look at her mom in that way. Hyejoo said to her that she didn’t know the girl and the little girl said, "that isn't important, you can become her friend". The girl looked at her, feeling sad for taking her life, a really old one. She smiles at her and turn to her toys again. Hyejoo touched her hair with a sad smile. The black haired girl saw how she put her toy in her mouth. Hyejoo stared at her father paying attention to her again and how he tried to took the toy from her throat. The girl listened how he shout that he needed an ambulance and how he hugged her daughter stronger crying. She heard the ambulance come closer and how they took the girl inside. They try to help but Hyejoo already took her soul. And they knew it was late. She smiled at the death girl before she threw her to the sky. 

Hyejoo though in her words and how true they were. So, The death girl became a human and she started to go to university, She put herself in a career and in a room. Those couple of weeks was a very move one. But Hyejoo could managed her time. She stumbled Yerim one day in the library trying to grab a book from the top. Hyejoo took it for her and saw how Yerim jumped for surprise, she smiled at her saying a shy thanks. Hyejoo body started to feel weird being close to Yerim but she ignored it and took another book to sat in the same table as her. Hyejoo started to read, not knowing how to talk with her. But Yerim talked before.

"I didn’t remember saw your face before. You're a exchange student or something?" She said with a eyebrow raised and a curious look.

"Yes, I’m really new here and I don’t know much so, I only stay in my dorm. But today I decided walk outside and maybe read a little." The death girl smile while pouting the book 

"I’m Yerim." She extends her hand with a beautiful smile. "I'm Hyejoo." She take her hand, smiling back.

 

 

………..

 

 

They talked for an hour or more about books and their careers. She left early saying that maybe they would see each other around  
How they became friends??   
They became friends by dancing   
Making friends on that age it’s a little more hard and more if you’re dead.

 

 

………….

 

 

It was a cold day, more than the other days there in Seul. Hyejoo day was slow because today was her day of. She was in the dancing studio, trying to remember her old life when she heard something fall. She turn around and found Yerim in the door and a bottle of water in the floor.

"Hi."

Yerim was so embarrassed, Hyejoo could saw her blush from being caught looking. 

"Hey." 

"You’re really good." Yerim said walking to the corner letting her bag.

The death girl took the bottle and start to walk in her direction. Yerim jumped when she turn around and saw Hyejoo's eyes. She took the bottle with a timid look.

"Thanks, years of practice." Hyejoo smile to her before walk to the center again.

"Can I dance with you?" She Asked and the black haired girl could felt a strong punch in her heart. 

"Yes, of course."

 

 

………….

 

 

They danced all the evening   
Three months later spring came   
And they were close friends  
They hanged out a lot, discounting when she disappears for hours or days  
You want to know one of the most memorable days??  
I think when they ate ice cream for first time.

 

…………..

 

 

"If we took the bus right now maybe we can take an ice cream." Yerim said with a bright smile. 

"You know that maybe rains today?" Hyejoo asked receiving a happy nod. "Alright then, let’s take that bus and go for an ice cream." 

Yerim hugs Hyejoo's arm for the weather cold, maybe the beginning of this spring wasn’t good. But Hyejoo didn’t regretted if that means evenings with Yerim like that. 

They took the bus, Yerim fell slept in Hyejoo's shoulder, the girl place her head in her head closing her eyes. Hyejoo really didn’t needed sleep but she could pretended for Yerim. When she feel a push in her arm she opened her eyes and saw Yerim smiling but with a worry look. 

"It’s raining and we pass our stop." She said to Hyejoo looking for the window 

"What we can do? Stay here and go to a coffee or wait to the bus turn around and go back?”

She smile more. "The first one." 

They came outside running to a close roof. Hyejoo take off her jacket and She putting it on top to cover them from the rain. 

They found a coffee nearly, they go inside feeling the warm of the place make their faces more brightness. They sat in a table after ordering and Hyejoo smile at yerim.

"What?" She asjed with a confused look.

"Your hair is a mess right now." Hyejoo said with a grin on her face.

"The same to yours, it’s really funny seeing you like this. That bad girl aura out. I seeing a soft girl and I like it." She said with a beautiful smile.

 

 

……………

 

 

Really cute??  
Yes, very much  
Yerim started to falling too  
Why she doesn't said the true?  
It’s not easy say that you’re an angel of death  
How Yerim discovered the true?  
Well....

 

 

………….

 

 

"Why are you lately missing so much??" She asked one night in her room. Her roommate was with her parents because it was autumn already. 

"I am not missing, I’m in class or in my room." Hyejoo said playing with Yerim’s hair.

"Don’t lie to me Hyejoo, I know that you’re missing a lot." She said facing her. "And I saw another thing." She apart the look.

"What did you saw?." 

"I saw you close to a dead body." Hyejoo felt a cold current in her back. "Taking something or someone." She got up from her bed and walk to the window. When she turns to face Hyejoo, her look destroyed her.  
"What are you?" She asked hugging herself.

"What are you talking about?" The black haired girl tried to walk to her but Yerim stopped her with one hand.

"I said, what are you Hyejoo?" She saw tears in her eyes. "Why I saw you touch someone and then he fell? Why I saw you taking something and start to walk? Leaving him in that way?" 

Hyejoo understood immediately what Yerim was talking about. And the only thing that she could feel was a strange pain in my chest. "I'm a Angel Of death, I help the Death Goddess with her work. I received a name and I take it. I throw it to the sky and I continue my life." She said with a cold voice. But Inside of her human body, she was suffering.

She could see the fear growing in Yerim's eyes, the angry and disappointment when she look straight to Hyejoo's eyes. 

"I don’t want you close to me ever again." Hyejoo tried to walk again in her directions but Yerim’s look stopped her. "I want you to disappear of my life in this moment, like if I never knew you. Get out."   
Hyejoo listened to her, she disappear from her eyes, she go back to her real being seeing Yerim cry in her bed. 

Both of them alone, Hyejoo couldn’t support the pain in her chest, she felt something hot falling from her eyes. she touched her cheek to saw tears falling before disappear completely.

 

 

 

…………..

 

 

 

Really sad   
Oh baby don’t cry!  
This story doesn’t end like this   
Why?  
Well, they needed each other   
How Yerim saw Hyejoo in her work?  
When a Angel Of Death fall in love they pass something to theirs lover, the lover only can saw when they’re working, if they love back  
Why Hyejoo didn’t know that?  
Angel of Death doesn’t know that information because It’s rare when they fall in love   
How much time pass after that?   
A whole year  
Very hard for both  
When they see each others again?

 

 

………….

 

 

Winter, cold and lonely like always. The hardest stations. A lot of deaths and sadness. All white and clean. Hyejoo likes winter because she knew Yerim in that season. She was really happy. Hyejoo followed her desire, she didn’t came back to talk with her. 

Hyejoo was looking how the man drank from his bottle one more time. Angry for Something or someone. A picture very sad and disgusting. She looked from the corner of her eye the other man in the corner with the knife in his pocket, she sat down with the drunk man and touched him. He felt of the bench and how he started to walk to the other man, they started to fight and then the man just stabbed him and run away. Hyejoo walked to him in the floor when she heard her name. A whisper. She thought maybe it was some angel close to her but nothing. She didn’t pay much attention and started to walk with the man. She threw him and she went to the next person.

Two weeks later, she was with a woman and her baby, she was crying for pain. Her husband just hit her. Hyejoo was looking the baby when she heard her name again, this time a little more louder that a whispered. Before she can really think about it, the husband just walked inside his house. He was smelling like cheap alcohol and he was grabbing a gun. Hyejoo felt shame for him. People that think they can take people life like nothing. She came closer and touched him. He heard the police coming for the early call from her wife. He shotgun to an officer, the officer shot back to him, giving him in his chest. Hyejoo took him and gave him the cage and throwing him to hell. 

When Hyejoo finally heard Yerim calling her, she was with a teenager, seeing the rope and the chair. She was making a letter. Hyejoo didn’t really like that kind of people. The death girl watched her finish the letter and looked to the rope, then she looked the chair and only nod, the girl walked to the rope and chair. When she was ready Hyejoo touched her. The next thing that she saw was her soul. The girl smiled at Hyejoo after threw her. Hyejoo was ready to go to death place when she heard Yerim's voice. Louder and clean.

She was calling her and she felt something in her chest so the next second she show up in Yerim's room.

Hyejoo stared at Yerim for a long time, the next thing she could feel was Yerim’s arms around her shoulders, hugging her hard. 

 

 

………….

 

 

Huh?   
Of course they talked after that  
You want to know what happened??   
Why are you so curious??  
Alright alright

 

 

……………

 

 

Her smells hit Hyejoo, as the vanilla and cherries mixed so well. The black haired girl felt her not existence heart warm. 

"I missed you Hye." She said burying her face in Hyejoo's neck.

"I missed you too Yerm." Hyejoo Said, but then she remembered something. "Wait, you can remember me?"

"Yeah, but all my friend around me no, I started to believe that I was crazy or something. So that’s why I started to call you name." She said looking directly into her eyes with a little blush.

"I'm glad for that, I really don’t know why are you remember me but I’m so glad." The death girl put her hand in her cheek. "It was a hard year." 

“Yeah." She said. "We need to talk about your work." She apart from the hug.

"Whatever question you want, but I need to know why I’m here, I thought that you hated me."

"I did hated you, the half of the year, but I finally understand why you didn’t tell me." She sat in her bed while Hyrjoo sat in her desk chair. "It was hard because I am the only remembering you." 

"I followed your desire, disappear from you life but I never expected you to remember me." The death girl said rolling the chair to being more closer to her.

"How is your work?" 

 

 

………..

 

 

They talked for hours   
She asked a lot of things and Hyejoo asked too  
Yerim pardoned her?   
Yes, she did it   
Hyejoo came back to the university?  
Yes, because Hyejoo loves pass time with Yerim.   
They kissed?  
No, they didn’t, only friends in love with each others.  
Spring is their second favorite station of the year.

Why? 

 

 

………….

 

 

"C'mon!!" Hyejoo heard Yerim scream 

"Why are we climbing this hill??" She asked a little far from her. 

"Because is fun!!" She said smiling.

"Why are you not dying from heat?!" She asked again grabbing the basket better in her hands.

"I don’t know!! Maybe I’m soo happy!!" She walked faster smiling.

When Hyejoo finally reach Yerim in the hill she seen so happy that the death girl smiled. 

"You know, since we went to that ice cream local, you style seems a little more softer." The cheerful girl talked while she combed her hair. 

Hyejoo smile grown and she pet her head. They sat in the grass and started to eat. Laughing and teasing like old times.

"Okay, I have more questions about you work." She said after drink her juice.

"Alright, shoot me." 

"How did you end in that work?" She grab a cherry.

"If I remember good, I had 24 years old, for a unknown disease, I was dying in my house, all my body was so weak. I only remember the year and the day. It was on Wednesday in 1880. The Death showed it to me. I was glad, she told to me the deal of being an Angel Of death and I agreed with that. She explain everything to me and I started. I get better and I went off of the hospital because I was death and I lived with my family."

"You had sisters or brothers?" She took another cherry.

"I had one sister only, older than me, she was a rebel because she had girlfriend in that time. Really hard for they." She said.

"You know where she is now?" 

"Yes, she is in Paris with her girlfriend, they found each other in all their lives. Really soulmates" Hyejoo said. "Sometime I got there and talk to her, she looks like that time. Really scary." 

"Wait. You have 139 years?!" She Asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, almost the 140." Hyejoo laughed of her face.

 

 

…………..

 

 

They meant a lot for the each other   
You want to know if they ever gave presents??  
I think Yerim gifted plushies, it was the first present to Hyejoo in years

 

…………

 

 

"I have a present for you." Yerim said one day while they were walking in the beach. The summer heat stronger that ever.

"What kind of present?" She asked looking the evening.

"Well, I went to the arcade with my friends the other day and when they were played I found a claw machine with two keychains plushies, a bat and a wolf together there. So I got them for us." She said looking in her bag. 

"That’s so cute." The black haired girl said grabbing her bag to help her to look. 

"Yeah, I know you love wolves and yo know that I love bats so, what about to exchange and I keep the wolf to me and you keep the bat. To being close to each other when we’re apart." She said showing me the cute keychain with a blush in her cheeks.

"I love that Yerm. Thanks you very much." She said taking the little bat and putting my keys it in.

 

 

……………

 

 

Alright, is time to sleep   
What do you mean?  
You want to know more?  
Okay boy, only a couple of questions then to sleep

 

 

………….

 

 

Hyejoo was with a older lady, she was talking to her because she knew already why she was here, all that morning she was feeling a rare intuition. The Lady close her eyes ready to sleep when the death girl touched her. She smiles at Hyejoo before threw her to the sky. She go to her last person of that day. when Hyejoo touched him she felt a pain in her chest. Like something wrong happened. Hyejoo show up where the cheerful girl was and she saw her in a ambulance. She ran to them and they let her enter with Yerim. 

She took her hand in hers, squeezing it. The pain in her chest more harder than before. Hyejoo felt tears roll in her face seeing her love like that. 

 

…………

 

 

Huh?  
Every story need a part sad  
They learn about their pain and become stronger   
There is a lot of pain and the one Hyejoo was feeling is one of the worst 

 

……………

 

 

Months Agonizing of pain, Yerim was in a coma, it was a death, a man driving without see the street, she was walking and one Angel just touched him and bad things happened. Her friends visited her every day, Hyejoo was there with her. Four months later she receive her daily list when she saw Yerim’s name written. Hyejoo could felt all her world fell and hit the floor.

She went to every man and woman in that list minus her. When Hyejoo finished She shows up in the clinic room. The death girl stared her body in that bed, more smaller than ever. Hyejoo could felt sadness in all her body, when She decided. 

"I can’t do it, I just can’t." Hyejoo said loud 

In that moment, Death appears in front on her. She looked at Yerim then to her. "Why?"

"I love her so much." She said with tears in her eyes. 

The death put her hand in Hyejoo's shoulder and she felt so   
defeated. "This isn’t the first time that something like this happened. An Angel falling in love with a human. I understand. They’re alive and you feel the same." She walk to Yerim. "They give you life, thing that you don’t have. I like you Hyejoo, you’re the one of the best Angels I gathered." She came back to my side.

They stayed in silence for five minutes.

"I will give you a chance to love." She said and Hyejoo directed her shocked eyes to Death. "You did good in you job but I can’t lost you. I talked to The Goddess of life and She agree with me. We want her in my team." The black haired girl opened and closed her mouth, lost in words. She wasn’t expecting that at all. "Consider It a gift from your Goddess." She watched how the Death was walking to Yerim and touching her. She saw Yerim opened her eyes after a so long. Then Yerim saw her and smiled.

 

…………

 

 

Everybody deserves a happy ending boy  
This isn’t the first time and It wasn’t be the last  
I know a lot of story like this   
Remember boy   
Love is important in this world   
Now is time to sleep, give a kiss to you grandmother

 

……………

 

 

We walked outside the clinic with such happiness, it was winter.

"You happy? I mean now that you’re like me and that’s not happy or something." The taller one asked accommodating her cap. 

"Yes, I’m very happy because I'm with you." She smiles grabbing her coat. Bringing Hyejoo closer to her.

"Can I do something?" Hyejoo asked. The cheerful girl nod with a smile.

Hyejoo leaned to her and press her lips together, feeling Yerim's lips against her was something new, it was sending both girls into euphoria. She put her arms around Hyejoo's neck, bringing her even closer, she tangling her fingers in her hair playing with the tresses on her nape, making Hye hummed in happiness.

They apart and Yerim kissed Hyejoo's nose before hugging her harder. "I love you Hye."

She smiled with such happiness. "I love you too Yerm. Now c'mon we need to said your parents and friends that you’re awake."

 

 

 

…………..

**Author's Note:**

> You liked it?? I hope you did!🥺  
> I had this idea from various parts.  
> Thanks for taking the time to read this💜


End file.
